Casinos and other forms of gaming comprise a fast growing and evolving industry, particularly with respect to electronic and microprocessor based gaming machines and gaming machine related systems. In a typical gaming machine, such as a video poker, bingo, keno or slot machine, a game play is first initiated through a player wager of money, credit or other item of value, whereupon the gaming machine determines a game outcome, presents the game outcome to the player and then potentially dispenses an award of some type, including a monetary award, depending on the game outcome. Although this process is generally true for both mechanical and electronic gaming machines, electronic machines tend to be more popular with players and thus more lucrative for casinos for a number of reasons, such as increased game varieties, more attractive and dynamic presentations and the ability to award larger jackpots, among others. In addition, electronic gaming machines tend to be more readily adaptable to the various added features and systems that many casinos, riverboats, Indian reservations and other gaming operators now provide, such as, for example, player loyalty programs, harm minimization systems, advanced security systems, and paper tickets and other cashless instrument systems, among others.
There are generally a wide variety of associated devices that can be connected to an electronic gaming machine. Examples of these devices include lights, ticket printers, card readers, speakers, bill validators, ticket readers, coin acceptors, display panels, keypads, coin hoppers, button pads and the like. Many of these devices are built into the gaming machine or components associated with the gaming machine, such as a top box, which usually sits on top of the gaming machine. Typically, utilizing a master gaming controller (“MGC”) or other like component having a central processing unit (“CPU”), an electronic gaming machine controls various combinations of devices that allow a player to play a game on the gaming machine, and also encourages game play on the gaming machine. For example, a game played on a gaming machine usually requires a player to input money or an indicia of credit into the gaming machine, indicate a wager amount, and initiate game play. These steps require the gaming machine to control input devices, such as bill validators and coin acceptors, to accept money into the gaming machine and recognize user inputs from devices, including key pads, button pads, card readers, and ticket readers, to determine the wager amount, and initiate game play. After game play has been initiated, the gaming machine determines a game outcome, presents the game outcome to the player and may dispense an award of some type depending on the outcome of the game. The operations described above may be carried out on the gaming machine when the gaming machine is operating as a “stand alone” unit or linked in a network of some type to a group of gaming machines.
As technology in the gaming industry progresses, more and more gaming services are being provided to electronic gaming machines via communication networks that link groups of gaming machines to a remote computer, such as a host server, that provides one or more gaming services. For example, gaming services that may be provided by a remote computer to a gaming machine via a communication network of some type include player tracking, accounting, cashless award ticketing, lottery, progressive games, and bonus games, among others. Typically, network gaming services enhance the game playing capabilities of the gaming machine or provide some operational advantage in regard to maintaining the gaming machine, such as better accounting or player tracking. Accordingly, network gaming services provided to groups of gaming machines linked over a dedicated communication network of some type have become very popular in the gaming industry.
In general, such dedicated communication networks are not accessible to the public. Due to the sensitive nature of much of the information on the dedicated networks, such as, for example, electronic fund transfer (“EFT”) data and player tracking data, usually the manufacturer of a host system, such as a player tracking system, or group of host systems, employs a particular networking language having proprietary protocols. For instance, at least 10-20 different companies produce player tracking host systems where each host system may use different protocols. These proprietary protocols are usually considered highly confidential and are not released publicly. Thus, whenever a new host system is introduced for use with a gaming machine, rather than trying to interpret all the different protocols utilized by different manufacturers, the new host system is typically designed as a separate network. Consequently, as more host systems are introduced, the independent network structures continue to build up in the casino or other gaming establishment.
Further, in the gaming industry, gaming machines are generated by many different manufacturers. The communication protocols on each gaming machine are typically customized and hard-wired into the gaming machine, and each gaming machine manufacturer may utilize a different proprietary communication protocol. A given gaming machine manufacturer may also produce host systems for which their own gaming machines are compatible with their own host systems. However, in a heterogeneous gaming environment, such as a casino, gaming machines from many different manufacturers each with their own communication protocol or set of protocols may be connected to host systems from many different manufacturers, each with its own disparate communication protocol. Therefore, communication compatibility issues regarding the protocols used by the gaming machines in the system and protocols used by the host systems must be considered.
To justify the costs associated with the infrastructure needed to provide network gaming services on a dedicated communication network, a certain critical number of gaming machines linked in a network of some type must utilize the service. Thus, many of the networked gaming services are only provided at larger gaming establishments where a large number of gaming machines are deployed. A progressive game network offering progressive game services is one example where a group of gaming machines are linked together using a dedicated network to provide enhanced game playing service. The progressive game services enabled by the progressive game network increase the game playing capabilities of a particular gaming machine by enabling a larger jackpot than would be possible if the gaming machine was operating in a stand alone mode. The potential size of the jackpot increases as the number of gaming machines connected in the progressive network is increased. The size of the jackpot tends to increase game play on gaming machines offering a progressive jackpot, which then justifies the costs associated with installing and maintaining the dedicated progressive gaming network.
As earlier discussed, a particular gaming entity may also desire to provide network gaming services which provide some operational advantage. Thus, other dedicated networks may also connect the gaming machines to host servers that track the performance of gaming machines under the control of the entity, such as for player tracking systems, accounting management systems, EFT systems, marketing management, and cashless ticketing systems, such as the EZPay™ paper ticketing system developed and provided by IGT of Reno, Nev., among others. Another instance where disparate dedicated networks for gaming machines are used within a single casino or gaming establishment can include the provision of different classes of gaming machines, such as Class II and Class III gaming machines, within that single casino or gaming establishment.
Most wager type games can generally be divided into Class I, Class II and Class III type games. Class I gaming includes social games played for minimal prizes and traditional ceremonial games, and these types of games typically do not appear on gaming machines or other sophisticated gaming systems. Class II gaming generally involve those games where the game outcomes are centrally determined, such as by a central server, machine, ball hopper or other such device. Examples of such Class II games include keno, bingo and bingo-like games, as well as lottery and other pulltab games, among others. While Class II games tend to be known as games that are played manually with a central draw, such games can be played electronically as well. Electronic Class II games, such as keno, bingo and pulltab games, may be played on a networked gaming machine having a central processor, for example.
Bingo is a typical Class II game that can include games played for prizes, including monetary prizes, with cards bearing numbers or other designations in which the holder of the cards covers such numbers or designations when objects, similarly numbered or designated, are drawn or electronically determined, and in which the game is won by the first person covering a previously designated arrangement of numbers or designations on such cards. Such an arrangement will sometimes be referred to herein as a “game-winning pattern” or a “game-ending pattern.” Two basic forms of bingo exist. In traditional bingo, the players purchase cards after which a draw takes place. The first player to achieve a designated pattern wins. In one type of bingo game known as Bonanza Bingo, the draw for the game takes place before the players know the arrangements on their bingo cards. After the draw occurs, the players may purchase cards and compare the arrangements on the cards to the drawn numbers to determine whether predetermined patterns are matched. Play continues in Bonanza Bingo until at least one of the players matches a designated game-winning pattern. Bonanza Bingo may also encompass bingo variations wherein a partial draw is conducted for some numbers (generally fewer than the number of balls expected to be necessary to win the game) prior to selling the bingo cards. After the bingo cards are sold, additional numbers are drawn until there is a winner.
Class II gaming may also include pulltab games, particularly if played in the same location as bingo games, lotto, punch boards, tip jars, instant bingo, and other games similar to bingo and keno. A traditional pulltab game includes scratch-off and peel-off types of gaming involving a card that has an outcome printed on it. The game consists in displaying the outcome. A pulltab game has a finite number of outcomes (a “pool”), all at the same price, predetermined to attain an established payout (e.g., 3 $1000 winners, 5 $500 winners and 10 $100 winners). The game outcomes are typically fixed in that they have all been determined by a central authority and do not depend on any action by and local to the players, other than perhaps noting and interpreting the correct items or numbers called in a manual game, such as bingo, keno and the like. Pulltab games are, in principle, similar to lottery games. Therefore, as used herein, the terms “pulltab,” “pulltab game,” etc., will include lottery games.
Class III gaming generally includes most any other game that is not a Class I or Class II game, such as games of chance typically offered in non-Indian, state-regulated casinos. In particular, Class III games are those that have their game outcomes determined locally, such as at a processor or device where the player is located. Typically, Class III gaming machines are those where the gaming machine has its own random number generator to determine its own game outcomes locally, as opposed to Class II electronic gaming machines, where the game outcomes are typically determined remotely by a central server. Although Class III gaming machines have proven to be very popular, Class III gaming machines in particular may be subject to stricter approvals and regulations, due to the increased complexities involved in local game outcome determinations, as well as increased possibilities for tampering and fraud. Many gaming establishments that have both Class II and Class III gaming machines tend to have a limited number of gaming machines for playing Class III games and a greater number of gaming machines for playing Class II games, such as bingo. All will be readily appreciated, typical examples of Class III gaming machines include most forms of slot machines and video poker machines.
Where a single casino or other gaming establishment has both Class II and Class III gaming machines, it is common to have one class of gaming machines in one area and the other class of gaming machines in a different area. Also, the Class II gaming machines can be networked to a Class II game server and to a Class II player tracking server, while the Class III gaming machines can be networked to a Class III game server and to a Class III player tracking server. Each of these servers is usually separate and runs a separate system, and the servers do not share information amongst each other. Because Class III gaming machines tend to be more popular with players, and because there tends to be a limited number of Class III games for a particular gaming establishment, this often causes lines of people to form, all waiting to play Class III games on a Class III gaming machine. In some instances, there are Class II gaming machines available for play, but some players choose to wait in line for a Class III gaming machine rather than play a Class II gaming machine. Having players wait in line serves neither the interests of the players themselves nor the interests of those who own or operate the gaming establishment: while players wait in line, they are not being entertained and are not generating revenue.
Considering the foregoing, it is desirable to provide gaming systems and methods wherein players do not need to wait in line for a Class III game to become available to them. Preferably, such gaming systems and methods would allow the players to play Class II games until a Class III game becomes available. Where such systems and methods might provide players with the ability to access both Class II and Class III games at a single gaming machine or location though, other problems and inconveniences may still arise. For example, a player may be required to log into one or more systems at a gaming location for playing Class II games, and then log on one or more times again when he or she wants to switch over to play Class III games at that same machine or location, since the systems that serve these different types of games tend to be entirely disparate and unable to communicate between each other. As far as the player is concerned, any such requirement of multiple logins or sign-ons to access different features or services is an inconvenience that might not be worth the extra hassle where such features or services are optional. Where such extra features are required, a disincentive to play altogether can arise.
In many casinos and other gaming environments, multiple disconnected disparate systems require information regarding some form of identification of a player currently playing a gaming machine. The primary player identification form typically used in a casino environment today is a plastic card with a magnetic stripe that contains a player identification number and/or other player identifying indicia. Typical card reader mechanisms read data on the magnetic stripe of the card, which data is validated for correctness and then transmitted via an electrical interface to a controlling computer device via one of several electrical interfaces, including discrete clock and data signals, RS232, universal serial bus (“USB”), and the like. Such controlling computer devices tend to be servers or other centrally located devices apart from the actual gaming machines where player cards are inserted. Often it is difficult and in some cases impossible to share data, such as the player identification information, amongst these systems at the “back end” of one or more such systems.
Examples of the various disparate systems that a player might be required to access or wish to access to play gaming machines at a given gaming location or establishment can include many of those noted above and others, such as, for example, player identification or verification systems, location verification systems, account based or storage card based gaming systems, player loyalty programs, harm minimization systems, progressive jackpot systems, advanced security systems, EFT systems, various accounting and tax based systems, entertainment and other communication systems, and paper ticket and other cashless instrument systems, as well as any base Class II or Class III gaming networks, among others.
As one specific example of a system or network within a casino or other gaming environment that requires player access, each player might be required to carry a player debit or storage card in order to play any gaming machines at all in some gaming jurisdictions or at some gaming establishments. A specific amount of money or credit can be deposited and credited to a player account in advance, such as during a check in process, after which the player is then provided with a storage card linked to that deposit and/or credit amount. This storage or debit card must then be used at all gaming machines in that gaming establishment in order to play. Where used, such player storage or debit cards are typically granted on a per day or session basis. Such storage cards are typically used in association with a distinct player accounting system that is in communication with the electronic gaming machines in the gaming establishment, with such a player accounting system being disparate from any other system also associated with those gaming machines.
In addition, players may wish to use player tracking cards that associated with player loyalty programs. As is known in the art, such programs generally award players with player tracking points corresponding to the amount of play or money or credit wagered by a player during gaming activities. These player tracking points or credits can be accumulated and then be redeemed for prizes, merchandise, upgrades, meals and many other forms of “comps,” as determined and provided by each given program administrator. In order to get credit or “points” under such programs for playing at gaming machines though, it is usually required that a player provide his or her player tracking card at the gaming machine during a gaming session, such as by inserting the player tracking card into a player tracking device at the gaming machine and keeping the card in that device throughout the gaming session. Unfortunately, any desire to participate in a player loyalty program at a gaming establishment that is run by implementing data or storage cards as described above would result in players needing to provide two different player cards or “logins” in order to play at those gaming machines and receive player tracking points for doing so, since any general accounting system would be disparate from any player tracking and rewards system.
Because various player tracking programs at different establishments are usually administered by different entities, many players typically have multiple player tracking cards for multiple different player loyalty programs. One example of such a need for multiple player tracking cards arises within the context of providing player loyalty points for Class II and Class III gaming, since the differing requirements, payout schedules, tax implications and general natures of these different classes of gaming tends to result in different player loyalty systems being provided for different classes of games. That is, there are presently no known universal player loyalty programs that award player points for gaming at both Class II and Class III gaming machines within the same system. Hence, where one gaming establishment offers both Class II and Class III gaming machines, any desire to provide player loyalty points for both classes of games would necessarily result in a player needing to provide one player tracking card for the Class II games and a separate player tracking card under another system for the Class III games. In such situations, a player moving from a dedicated Class II gaming machine to a dedicated Class III gaming machine would need to “log on” again with 2 separate cards in order to play and earn player loyalty points. Even in instances where a player might be able to play Class II games and Class III games at a single location, any switch from one system to the other would at least involve a required submission of a different player tracking card.
As yet another example, many gaming jurisdictions now require that some form of harm minimization be implemented. Examples of such implementations can include the use of player identifiers at gaming machines and other gaming locations, such that a given player is not permitted to play beyond an extended time period and/or lose a monetary or credit amount beyond a certain level for any given day or gaming session. Again, such systems can be implemented through the use of player cards or other similar player identifiers, whereby such cards must be inserted into a device at the gaming machine or other gaming location before play is permitted. Thus, the gaming of individual players can be tracked for specific localized harm minimization purposes, whereby a shut down or cutoff for that player is effected after certain time periods or loss limits have been reached. As in the foregoing examples, however, such systems are again typically disparate from other systems or networks in a gaming environment, such that a player within such a jurisdiction might be required to provide yet another “harm minimization” card or form of player identification in order to play at the gaming machines within that jurisdiction.
Similar effects might be seen with respect to other features and services that might be provided to or required of players, with players being required to submit separate identifiers for each such additional system that would be involved for these added features or services. Again, further examples can include player identification or verification systems, location verification systems, progressive jackpot systems, advanced security systems, EFT systems, various accounting and tax based systems, entertainment and other communication systems, and paper ticket and other cashless instrument systems, among others. While some of these disparate systems might provide features or services that are optional, such that a given player could decline to participate, others might be required depending upon the gaming operator or jurisdiction. As the further accumulation of many disparate systems within a gaming environment requires further identifications or submissions from players, many players will become inconvenienced and eventually turned off by such requirements, possibly to the point of no longer desiring to play games at all.
While existing ways of providing various features and services to players and gaming operators with respect to electronic gaming machines and systems have been adequate, improvements are usually welcomed and encouraged. In light of the foregoing, it is thus desirable to provide systems and methods whereby players can access the various features and services available at electronic gaming machines through disparate systems and networks without requiring the players to provide multiple cards or other logins in order to do so.